Molly of the Baskervilles
by Oncer221b
Summary: A battle between good magic and evil magic is brewing, a girl born to fight for the good side is hidden away, now the battle lines are drawn will she be ready. with her friends and family by her side. please review.


**Molly of the Baskervilles**

 **"Chapter 1"**

 **Disclaimr: I dont own the Characters**

* * *

 ** _Enchanted Forest  
(300 Years Ago) _**

Milah rushed off to the tavern, tears running down her face, she was hurt and really angry with Rumple. Any chance of having another child was taken away from her, she stoppedand felt her stomach what Rumple didn't know as of yet that she was already pregnant with her second baby, she had had found out days ago and had planned on telling him butnow she can't.

All thoughts flooded in her mind, what did they know about this healer, would he have taken care of the baby or harmed the baby. She entered the tavern and asked for some water,the barmaid noticed she seemed upset but instead of saying anything offered her a smile. She would of ordered more ale like she had drank when her and Rumple were at the barearlier but she figured it would not be best for the baby if she had did that.

"You ok, love" Milah turned around hearing a familiar voice.

"No" Milah told him "Is that offer of yours still standing"

"What happened?" Killian smiled, a concerned look on his face.

Milah told Killian about her life with Rumple and how unhappy she truly was and had dreamed of seeing the world and other realms and places like Killian had mentioned when he met her earlier. When she told Killian about what Rumple had done this angered Killian, he may be a pirate but it does not mean he is without honor.

"I'd give anything to leave" Milah told him.

"Then why don't you" Killian smiled. Milah smiled back at him.

That night Milah could not sleep, she didn't even speak to Rumple when she returned home, could she really leave? Could she really leave Bae behind? She had to think about thelife growing inside of her and if Captain Jones can offer that protection and the offer to see the world should she take it. Perhaps when Bae is older he would understand why shehad leave him behind.

The next day she had decided she was going to leave Rumple, she remembered the name of the ship and Killian helping a crew member with a few crates, she asked to speak tohim and let him know of her decision. She knew and understood the dangers of having a baby on board would bring, Killian told her to give him a few days to set up a room for her,she opted not to take anything with her. Killian also warned his crew that anyone who harms Milah or the child will be tossed overboard.

The day Milah left she took Bae to a neighbors and told Bae goodbye and reminded him to be good. She found Killian waiting for her at the dock and was greeted by various hellosfrom other crew members. Killian had given her a room next to the Captains Quarters, he told her it had belonged to the young daughter of the Captain who saved him and hisbrother long before he became a pirate, sadly she had passed away due to illness when she was still a small child.

"I hope it ok" Killian asked her, the room was smaller then the Captains Quarters, with a bed, several shelves for books and other things, there was also two large chests and tablewith some chairs.

"It's wonderful" Milah smiled and noticed a name on the wall "Who's Myra"

"The daughter" Killian said "Her father had ordered my brother to paint over it after she died but then changed his mind, do you want me to paint over the name?"

"No, It's away to honor her memory" Milah told him."I'll let you get settled" Killian said and left the room.

 ** _9 Months Later..._**

Milah woke up one morning and found everything ached, her back,, her feet, her arms, her legs, she was certain she was having more then one child at least it felt like it was happen to be back on land, her midwife which Killian hired months ago told Milah she wanted her to get checked by the Port doctor. They were lucky to find a midwife thatdid not mind working for Pirates.

A few days later Milah awoke with a pain in her stomach, she called for Killian and told him her water broke and the baby was coming, the Midwife order everyone except for theship doctor out of the room, Killian paced outside like a nervous father, after what may of felt like forever Killian heard the sound of a baby crying, he slowly opened the door andsaw Milah on her bed holding the tiny bundle.

"It's a girl" Hannah who had red hair and wore a brown skirt and white shirt said, the baby had light brown eyes and a little bit of brown hair. Killian noticed the baby sucking on Milah's breast.

"What's she doing?" Killian asked.

"It's called breastfeeding" Hannah smiled."What are you going to name her?" Killian asked Milah.

"Molly, I named her Molly" Milah smiled

"Welcome to the world little one" Killian smiled.

"What's this?" Hannah gently took the baby's hand and noticed a symbol on her wrist. "Atlantian, there is a legand that a great warrior would be born and possess such symbol"

"Hannah" Killian looked at the woman with a concern. "What's wrong love?"

"She's not safe" Hannah told them. The symbol was an A with a circle above it.

"What do you mean?" Milah asked a little worried.

"Over 1000 years go the Atlantians were driven out of the Enchanted forest and the other realms and banished to Atlantis, a powerful wizard named Merlin locked them away so they could never return, it's rumored that some of them escaped banishment and used Magic to communicate betwee the two realms. Merlin knew that it was possible that one day the Atlantians would return and it's said a great warrior would be born to fight them should they ever come and it appears she has been." Hannah told them.

"Great story" Milah laughed "The symbol is just a birthmark"

"You must take her to safety" Hannah told her.

"She's safer onboard my ship then anyplace else" KIllian told her.

Late one night Milah had put Molly to bed and then went to sleep herself, she awoken an hour later to one of the crewmembers looking down on Molly. Milah sat up and screamed when she saw the knife in his hand, he was about the strike when Kilian ran in the room and tackled the crewmember.

"The Great Atlantian Army will return! We will destroy you all!" the crewmember yelled as Molly began crying. It turned out the Atlantian that Rumple and she had encountered had spies, the crewmember that tried to kill Molly had only joined up weeks after Milah had come aboard.

"Killian" MIlah said holding her daughter, she was about to do something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

 ** _London - 1891_**

Rain was pouring and the thunder was loud on this particular night, Holmes and Watson had just returned from solving a case and returned to Baker Street just as the rain started. Watson was at the window when he noticed a dark figure across the street. Watson told Holmes to come to the window and he to saw the strange cloaked figure who just stood next to a badly lit street lamp, within minutes the thunder roared a bright light flashed and the figure was gone.

"Mr. Holmes" Mrs Hudson frantically called from down stairs "Dr. Watson!"

"What happened?" Holmes ran down the stairs, Mrs Hudson had seen the light to and heard some crying and thought someone had been hurt. Mrs Hudson gently placed the basket down in her sitting room and took out the small bundle.

"It's a baby" Dr. Watson said.

"Go to the kitchen and warm up some Milk" Mrs Hudson said "Poor child who would abandon a baby in weather like this.

The men swear no one was outside except for the figure they had seen, even Holmes was baffled cause the figure had nothing in his or her hands. Scotland Yard was called in and the two explained what had happened, it was dark so anyone could put the basket down, the light was the odd part, it was a green and blue color. two letters were found in the basket with the baby. The first was addressed to whoever found Molly and the second was addressed to Molly.

 _"Dear who ever read this,_

 _Please take my daughter Molly and keep her safe. Please give her a good life of happyness, love and joy._

 _Milah"_

 _"Dear Molly,_

 _I wanted to write this and let you know how much I love you and I'm so sorry for having to leave you, one day you will understand and I do hope that one day I will see you again. Be good my little one and remember I will always be with you and I will always love you"_

 _Your Mother, Milah"_

"What's going to happen to her?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"She'll be placed in an orphanage probably" Lestrade told her.

"She should be placed in a home, her mothers wishes were as such." Mrs. Hudson.

"I agree and I know the person" Mr. Holmes told them.

"Who?" Dr Watson asked.

 _Baskerville Hall - Devonshire_

"You want us to adopt her" Mrs. Baskerville asked. Mrs. Stapleton had married Sir Henry Baskerville a year after the whole Hound incident. Sir Henry and Beryl were told about how the baby came to baker street.

"The mother wishes that she be raised in a loving home" Dr. Watson said.

"What happens to her if we didn't adopt?" Sir Henry asked.

"Orphanage or Workhouse" Holmes told him.

"That's no life for a child" Beryl said and took the baby from the basket. "Such a sweet child"

"What's the thing on her wrist." Sir Henry saw the strange birthmark.

"We don't know" Dr. Watson told them. "Birthmark"

"Henry, I want to adopt her" Beryl smiled at her husband. "Please"

"Well, Molly Baskerville welcome to the family" Sir Henry said walking up to his wife who was still holding the baby.

 ** _Storybrooke, Maine - 2016_**

Rumplestiltskin walked into the street late one night, he carried a small orange and red box and placed it on the ground, he held up his dagger and smoke seemed to take over the box, infront of him stood a sixteen year old girl looking very confused, she was wearing a pink and white dress and her hair was done a braid.

"Where am i? Who are you?" the girl asked really confused.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Molly" Rumple smiled.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
